


To whomever it may concern

by AgapeCrow



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack/text fic, F/M, I'm Sorry, To my friend who made this with me, Toulon Era, m-sur-m era, this is so dumb, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapeCrow/pseuds/AgapeCrow
Summary: A small text fic with my friend! There isn't any goal to this, nor a clear ending, so do with it as you will!
Relationships: Javert & Jean Valjean, Javert/Jean Valjean, slight Javert/Valjean
Kudos: 6





	To whomever it may concern

Javert: You stole bread though, which happens to be a big NO. Bread is sacred

Valjean: It truly is But my brother's child was close to death :(( And they were starving!!

Javert: And you will starve again  
Unless you know the meaning of the law

  
Valjean: I know the meaning of those 19 years a slave Of your law

Javert: I was actually trying to get you pardoned, but I guess that's out the window now 5 years for what you did, and the rest because you tried to run Yes, 24601?

Valjean: My name is Jean Valjean, rude >:((

Javert: I don't give a fuck. However...   
I AM JAVERT. DO NOT FORGET MY NAME. DO NOT FORGET ME  
24601

Valjean: Rude * hiss *

Javert: As I should be, with criminals  
Do you want your parol ticket or should I fry it for dinner?

Valjean: I'd doubt it taste any good, but I won't mind considering that you probably eat way disgusting things than paper  
And yes, I will take that paper, thank you.

Javert:  
Yes, my duties have me regularly consume the souls of convicts, which are far more disgusting than paper  
* Writes DO NOT FORGET MY NAME *   
Here

Valjean:  
As if the souls of convicts can help you sustain a better appearance

Javert:  
I look fine

Valjean:  
* looks at paper *  
Obsessed, are we?

Javert:  
Well, I am a guard and that is all that matters  
Whether I happen to be a coat or not is none of your concern

Valjean:  
Ba! You're far too cold to be a coat

Javert:   
Then I am not a coat, common sense  
Could a coat talk?

Valjean  
No, but a guard should not talk back to a convict either, and yet here we are

Javert:  
What else am I supposed to do if you refuse to clear out of my sight?  
No matters there either though, I'll see you back here sooner or later

Valjean:  
Ignore me, clearly  
Bah! As If I'd allow that to happen to myself

Javert:  
Men like you never change  
Now get out of here before I arrest you for trespassing and loitering

Valjean:  
How am I-- doesn't matter.  
Will do, officer.

M-sur- M era. Non-canon. Valjean had fetched Cosette and she is now staying with sister Simplice at this time. The Confrontation but civilized.

Valjean:   
Javert

Javert: 

I see you remembered my name

Valjean:

You cannot talk stop talking about it, how can I?

Javert:   
You paid attention! How is that my fault?

Valjean:

You didn't need to say it in the first place, you know that right?

I'm only one in a million, Inspector.

Javert:

Yet, we keep meeting

Valjean:

Is it my fault?

Javert:

I would say no, but who knows if you aren't doing it intentionally to get the upper hand?

Always one eye on the law, searching for a way to escape punishment

Valjean:

Inspector, unlike you, I have much better things to look for besides keeping my attention to a man who would stare at me as if I've done something wrong

Paperwork is tedious, we both know you know that

Javert:

Do you say you haven't done anything wrong?

Valjean:

I have not

Javert:

Why did you go to jail then?

Identity fraud?? Kidnapping?

So much fraud

So, so much fraud

Do you know how many papers I had to fill just for the frauds?

Valjean:

I-- did not kidnap anyone!

Javert:

I do not believe your words

Valjean:

Do you have any proof I did?

Javert:   
.. I .. well, what about the child you uprooted from the inn?

I have the words of the innkeeper

\--Though I don't take their words-- for facts.

Valjean:

I have the papers from her mother giving her custody to me, Inspector

Javert:

Her mother was a convicted criminal

Her words mean nothing

Tatsu

BOT

Yesterday at 23:01

  
  


Javert:

See? My point has been conceded

Valjean:

Did you or did you not see the action that took place before Monsieur had decided to call out for you?

I was there, and you arrested the victim

Javert:

How can I trust the words of criminals?

  
Valjean:

You are the only one who thinks of me as a criminal as of right now, Inspector

Javert:

I had found the woman attacked the gentleman, and so I did what I had to do

Aren't you?

Valjean:

Did you not see the gentlemen attack her first? Putting the snowball on her bosom before she attacked in self-defense?

* avoids question *

Javert

No.

Valjean:   
There, you see?

Javert:

So what say you, the woman was wrongfully convicted?

  
Valjean:

She is

Javert:

She might not have instigated the fight but she had harmed a respectable member of the upper-class, my duty was to see society protected from further violence

Valjean:

And if you were to say that she should be convicted for being mutuals with a "criminal" I, as you say, I will be true that she did not know who I was, nor what am I

Javert:

I really don't believe you, so save it

For the court

Valjean:

Had he harmed her first that resulted in herself being ill and eventually to her inevitable death?

Javert:

Consequences for not committing to honest work

Valjean:

She was working for her daughter

The foreman threw her out for working for her daughter

Javert:

.... And who established the rules in the first place?

Valjean:

They did not forward it to me, Inspector. And It is partly my fault for not asking whether there are any new changes

Javert:

And I am at fault for doing my duty?

You know she would not have been charged in the first place? The man did not file a case

She would have been taken to holding as a warning, it would have kept both members from instigating further fights in a while

But you had to full rank and insult me of all the townsfolk and the constables because of your misguided 'pity'

  
Javert:

It is not. She is a criminal and she deserves to know the consequences of hurting upstanding members of the society

Javert:   
Her crimes have been justly punished. She needs to learn there are consequences and her place in society. It seems she was aware and thus, the gentleman simply put her in her place. As superiors do

Heathens like you don't understand the concept of obedience and law

Valjean:

Inspector,, 

Javert:

Everyone must adhere to their roles, as simple as that

You disagree because you stole the position of Mayor, fooled so many innocent townsfolk

Valjean:

Even if I did, Did I not help the economy? A little bit

No, no, do not say anything as of yet, Inspector

Javert:

But you cheated innocent people and kept the rightful owner-------

Valjean:

The said gentlemen did not put her in place, everyone deserves to be respected regardless of status. That may not be what rules the entire land, but it is a virtue in this town, the people's town.

Javert:

Wait.. why am I obeying you. You aren't my superior any longer

  
  


Valjean:   
Not until the court has told me that I am not

Javert:

It's bullshit what it is. This is all conjecture and you are biding time to escape, aren't you??

You. I.. you confessed, 24601, I have the arrest warrant

(Javert is wondering why he lived to say this day)

Subordinates obey superiors for superiors are always right, no matter the circumstance

Valjean:

I would not be sitting here acting civilized if I am, would I, Inspector?

Javert:

That is the law

............. What

Valjean:

I am not escaping, I do not resist. I am acting civilized as I should be, I am not buying time

Javert:

Wh-why.. why not?

Valjean:

I will do as the law obeys, but as of now that the papers are still not being processed and I am yet your superior, I will be transparent and equal with you until my chance has run out

Javert:

You.. you do say you are Jean Valjean, Prisoner 24601, the parole breaker?

............. Did I come here---without a warrant

This is another one of your ploys, yes, 24601? Very clever

I am not budging

Valjean:

Ploys? I am not resisting Javert.

  
  


Javert:

I am afraid I do not believe you

Valjean:

You will believe what you believe in. I will believe what I believe in and that is that I am not resisting

  
Javert:

What do you believe in?

That you can escape again? With all these acts? I won't be fooled twice

Valjean:

Would you like some Coffee, Javert?


End file.
